


One Drink Too Many

by ShenanigansEnsue



Series: Shenanigans and Imagines [59]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Drunkenness, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 17:17:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14919569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShenanigansEnsue/pseuds/ShenanigansEnsue
Summary: Sentence Prompt: “You had too much to drink, Person A.”  “That seems to be the general consensus of opinion.”





	One Drink Too Many

 

 

           You were yanked from a dreamless sleep by a loud banging.  On instinct, you bolted up right, ready for an attack, only the realize it was coming from your front door.  Your shoulders relaxed, but frustration soon took the place of the adrenaline in your veins. The clock on your nightstand read two o’clock in the morning. 

           You had half a mind to leave whatever problems you had at the door until the morning.  However, as the banging continued, you knew you weren’t getting back to sleep.  Blurry eyed and groaning, you got out of bed and made your way to the front door.

           The closer to came, you were able to make out two muffled voices on the other side. One decidedly more mechanical than the other. Furrowing your brows in confusion, you opened the door to find K-2SO standing there along with a slumping Cassian Andor.

           “See,” the droid said.  “They are awake.”

           Cassian mumbled a curse under his breath. “That’s because you’re loud.”

           Kay ignored him and turned his attention to you. “Cassian has consumed more alcohol than he is generally accustomed to.  I suspect his blood alcohol content level to be at approximately 0.13%.”

           “I’m fine,” Cassian protest.  To prove it, he took a step forward only to immediately lean against the door frame to stay upright.  

            **“You had too much to drink, Cass,”** you said.

            **“That seems to be the general consensus of opinion,”** Kay agreed dryly.  

           Cassian only glared at the droid.  Straightening up, he pushed his way past you into your room. To his credit, he only slightly stumbled against your kitchen table.  

           “I thought it best to bring him here,” Kay explained.  “You are better equipped to handle him while intoxicated than I am.”  

           You huffed out a sigh.  He wasn’t wrong.

           “I’ll take care of him,” you promised.  “See you in the morning.”

           With surprising restraint, Kay didn’t say anything more before turning and walking back down the hallway.  

           You turned to see Cassian already making his way to your bedroom.  You followed close behind, pausing just long enough to get a glass of water from the sink.

           It wasn’t unusual for Cassian to find his way to your room during the night.  The first time it happened he explained that your room was closer than his to the hanger, and he was too tired to walk the rest of the way.  After a while, however, the excuse no longer held water. He would wander in at random times sometimes to sleep, or talk, or simply sit together while your worked on reports.  You never objected.  He was your friend after all, but over the past few months, you weren’t sure that was the proper word for it.  The pair were in a strange limbo half-way between friend and lover, but neither of you were ready to take that final step.  Still, there was no rush. You each would go at your own pace.  You just hoped you wouldn't have to wait too long for him to catch up.

           You walked into your bedroom to see Cassian struggling with the buttons of his shirt.  You held back a laugh at the sight.  Big bad intimidating Captain Andor pouting like a three-year-old.

           “Here,” you said, setting down the glass of water on the bedside table before walking over to him.  “Let me do.”

           “You don’t have to,” he mumbled.  “I’ve got it.”

           “Well, I want to.”

           Cassian frowned at your words, but was still too drunk to come up with anything to say.  You gave a small smile of satisfaction as you carefully started on his buttons. His eyes stayed on you the entire time. You could feel their intensity even when you helped guide his arms through his sleeves.  You wished you knew what he was thinking whenever he looked at you like that, but you never had it in you to ask.  The moment you did, the look would be gone and there would only be awkward air between you.

           You were grateful he at least had an undershirt on. A shirtless Cassian looking at you like that was not something you were ready to deal with. You then grabbed the glass of water off the table and handed it to him. “Drink this.”

           He eyes you and the glass suspiciously.  “Why?”

           “That’s an order Captain,” you said sternly.

           He didn’t look happy about it, but he gulped it down without further protest.  You took the glass back, before gently placing a hand on his shoulder and guiding him to sit on the bed.  His eyes continued to follow you as you moved around the room before settling in front of him to help with his boots.  

           It was strange seeing him like this. Cassian didn’t drink as a rule. He need to be ready at a moment’s notice.  Not to mention how much he despised the sensation of not being in control of his own body.  So, a drunk Cassian meant two things, someone had tricked him into drinking or his day had been harder than most.  Considering his somber mood, your money was on the latter. 

          “Do you want to talk about it,” you asked.

           It took a moment for him to realize you said something, before he shook his head.

           “Long day,” he said roughly.

           You nodded in understanding.  If he wanted to tell you, he would in his own time.  

           He leaned forward suddenly, making you jump in surprise.  His face was now inches from yours, his eyes roaming your features as if you were an incomplete mosaic whose image could only be implied.

           “Te necesito” he whispered.

           You weren’t sure what he said, but he tone held such reverence, you felt your cheeks grow warm.  

           He then reached out a hand, cupping your cheek as delicately, as though it were made of glass.  His fingers were rough with calluses.  You could feel every fight, every burn from an overheated blaster, but you didn’t mind. He leaned in closer, brushing his nose lightly against yours.  You closed your eyes waiting as his lips floated less than an inch away from yours. It was only the smell of alcohol on his breath which brought you back to reality.

           “Cass…”

           The sound of his name blinked him out of his daze. His mind finally seemed to be catching up with his actions, but he never quite let you leave his touch. His hand moved from your cheek, down your arm until his hand clasped over yours.

           “Stay.”  His voice was as soft as his eyes, rendering you incapable of refusing him.

           You nodded, moving down next to him on the bed. He immediately took you in his arms, pulling your back against his torso.  Your heart ached at the intimacy.  In the morning it would all disappear, but for the moment, you planned to savor it.

           “Don’t leave,” he mumbled into your ear.  “Stay with me.  Please stay.”

           “I’m right here,” you promised.  “I’m not going anywhere.”

           His body began to finally relax, even if his grip did not.  In a matter of seconds, you could hear his breathing become even as he drifted off to sleep.  Not long after, so did you.

* * *

           You awoke the next morning to find your bed empty.  You weren’t surprised by this, but the emptiest in your chest remained all the same.  The space next to you was still warm, meaning Cassian had left only a few minutes before you opened your eyes.  With any luck, he wouldn’t remember what had happened the night before.  You couldn’t stand the idea of him avoiding you.  He had a tendency not to face the full force of his emotions.  

           You were debating how much longer you could afford to remain in bed, when you heard the sound of movement in the kitchen. Cautiously, you moved out of bed and crept toward the bedroom door.  As slowly as you could, you opened the door just enough to see Cassian by the kitchen stove.  Your eyes widened in shock.  He made his way effortlessly around the kitchen, pouring himself a cup of caf before digging through the fridge.  Pushing down your hammering heart, you walked out into the open.

           “Morning.”

           Cassian turned to you, with half-grin. “Morning. I hope you don’t mind.  I thought I’d make breakfast.”

           “Sounds great,” you said, feeling a little embarrassed. “You didn’t have to do this.”

           He waved it off with a shrug.  “I figured I owe you.”

           He handed you a cup of caf which you took with a grateful smile.  

           “How’s your head,” you asked.

           “I’ve had worse,” he dismissed.  “Once you’ve been shot a few times, a hangover is nothing.”

           You chuckled lightly into your drink, as your entire body began to relax.  

           It was then you felt his gaze on you.  They didn’t have the same intensity as before, but you still found yourself wondering what exactly he was thinking.

           “Did I do anything last night,” he asked carefully.

           You shrugged, taking a strategic sip of your drink to keep your nerves in check.  “Nothing that will get you arrested.”

           “You know what I mean.”

           You paused then, feeling the light air evaporate from the room.  It was in these rare moments you wished he didn’t know you as well as he did.  

           “You asked me to stay, so I stayed,” you answered simply.

           “And what else?”

           You couldn’t even look at him. You turned your body toward the counter, setting your cup down for the sole purpose of keeping yourself busy.

           “It doesn’t matter. You were drunk.  I’m not going to hold you to anything.”  

           He didn’t say anything for a long while. You felt him move closer to you and place a hand on your shoulder.  You turned toward him. Before you could say anything, he took your face in his hands and he pulled you into tender kiss.  He moved his lips carefully against yours as if worried any sudden movement might scare you away.  You could feel all of it.  All the feelings he had kept buried away pour out into the kiss.  He pulled away before you wanted him to, leaving you in a daze.  

           “It does matter,” he said. “I love you.  And I’m sorry I didn’t say it sooner.”

           You stared back at him, watching his eyes and his body for the lie, but it wasn’t there.  He stood in front of you open and more vulnerable than you had ever seen in your life.  A part of you wanted to ask why here, why now, but all that came out was a gentle, “I love you too.”  

           A soft smile spread across his features as he let out a relieved breath.  He kissed you again, all caution now thrown to the wind.  You laughed against his lips, before kissing him back with equal passion.

            Maybe a drunk Cassian Andor wasn’t so bad.  

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! If you like this, check out my tumblr @ https://shenanigans-and-imagines.tumblr.com
> 
> Please leave a comment and kudos if you are so inclined.


End file.
